


Le conte d'une douce initiation amoureuse

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Magic, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Lemon, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Romantic Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: UA Omegaverse. Dans une contrée désertique où prospèrent des royaumes gouvernés par les omegas, Kageyama est le seul souverain à ne posséder aucun harem devant abriter des compagnons potentiels. Alors que des dirigeants voisins convoitent sa cité, le roi fait malgré lui connaissance avec un petit alpha des plus facétieux censé être celui chargé de son initiation. Yaoi. HinaKage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chalut la compagnie, petite pause inspi du jour avant la requête UshiTen (encore désolée) avec une fic que j'avais commencé à écrire avant le défi Miyacest. Ce sera de l'HinaKage Omegaverse dans un UA oriental façon 1001 nuits. L'inspiration m'est venue en écumant les fanarts qu'a fait le cercle Parade (expert ès Hinata seme avec une prédilection pour le HinaKage)pour sa série de doujins romans A Slave of the Sun mais on sera bien loin du contexte BDSM (le peu que j'ai lu du roman m'a amplement suffie... Trop hardcore à mon goût). Voili voilou. Bonne lecture :)

Il était une fois, un immense désert où prospéraient plusieurs royaumes. Grâce à la magie des éléments provenant des esprits de la nature du nom de djinns, les cités ne manquèrent de rien et pouvaient se gérer mutuellement sans qu'il n'y eut la moindre anicroche. Le partage et l'entraide valaient mieux que les guerres dans cette contrée aride à la température aussi chaude le jour que fraiche la nuit.

Toutefois, contrairement à ce que pensait la croyance populaire, ce furent les omegas qui gouvernaient car leurs capacités à procréer durant les chaleurs permettait de préserver les lignées et donc de faire perdurer les dynasties ancrées dans l'age.

Les souverains possédaient donc chacun un harem composé d'alphas choisis parmi les meilleurs pour concevoir un héritier ou une héritière robuste pour leur succéder plus tard. Si le roi ou la reine omega donnait naissance à un alpha, celui-ci allait devoir seconder son frère ou sa soeur omega dans sa future tache.

Ainsi étaient dictées les lois concernant le droit de succession mises en place suite à un décret valable dans tous les royaumes et énoncées après une réunion intergouvernementale.

Toutefois, un souverain défiait malgré lui ces règles sous peine de provoquer des tensions avec les cités voisines.

Le jeune roi omega Tobio Kageyama ne souhaitait pas avoir de harem dans son palais. Son père avait été le favori de la reine sa mère en dépit du fait qu'il avait été un beta, sa naissance avait été plus que providentielle mais un beau jour, il avait été assassiné par les autres concubins du harem, des alphas mécontents d'avoir été supplanté par un beta.

Depuis le noiraud avait décidé de ne plus accueillir aucun concubin ou concubine et le sérail restait vide au grand dam de son conseiller Sugawara, un djinn de l'eau veillant à sa protection et il n'était pas d'ailleurs le seul à le lui reprocher. "Je suis peut-être clément sur la question, fit Oikawa pendant qu'ils buvaient tranquillement une tasse de thé à la menthe dans son jardin intérieur qui faisait aussi office d'orangeraie, mais les autres cités risquent de te mettre la pression."

Tobio ne dit mot en prenant une datte dans la coupelle posée sur un petit coussin aux nuances cyanes posé devant eux. Ils étaient en train de se reposer dans une devanture qu'ils réservait aux invités. Le long tissu de taffetas bleu marine leur faisait office d'abri face aux lueurs du soleil. Certes, le noiraud pouvait très bien invoquer une fontaine grace à l'essence magique de Sugawara-san mais il voulait user de son pouvoir pour le peuple en cas de sécheresse.

Toutefois, ce que venait de lui dire Oikawa-san l'irritait au plus haut point. Il savait que l'omega brun avait raison là-dessus mais... "Tu sais?, ajouta Tooru avec nonchalance en croquant dans une datte, un seul alpha suffit si tu es contre la polygamie. Bon, Tooru a deux favoris, donc il ne peut te servir d'exemple mais tu as l'embarras du choix."

Tobio poussa un soupir en admirant son allié vêtu d'un simple haut blanc s'arrêtant à mi-torse, revêlant ainsi son ventre plat aux musclés déliés et d'un sarouel bleu-ciel. Oikawa-san était connu pour être l'omega le plus beau de toutes les cités.

Sa beauté lui avait vallu de posséder aussi le plus grand harem des royaumes et même si son ami en avait grandement profité au début de son règne, il avait ensuite décidé de ne garder que deux alphas à ses cotés : Iwaizumi-san, son conseiller qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance et Ushijima-san, un djinn de la terre qui avait décidé de le protéger. "J'y réfléchirai, fit-il en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

De toute manière, il fallait bien un jour qu'il rencontre une personne susceptible d'être sa compagne ou son compagnon même si la polygamie fut une chose très courante chez les monarques, même le roi Sawamura avait deux favoris dont l'un avec lequel Tobio ne s'entendait guère. D''ailleurs ce dernier, qui ne fut d'autre que le puissant djinn de la lune, se disputait souvent avec l'autre partenaire de Sawamura-san pour obtenir davantage de faveurs auprès de leur roi.

Seul le roi Ennoshita avait décidé de ne prendre qu'un compagnon, un djinn du feu qui avait toujours veillé sur lui. La voix de Tooru le tira de ses pensées. "Au fait Tobio-chan, juste une chose, l'avertit-il, je suppose que Suga-chan t'en a déjà parlé mais si tu veux choisir un alpha pour le mettre dans ton harem, tu devras passer par la case initiation vu que ce sera ton premier.

\- Je suis vraiment obligé de passer par là?, s'enquit le noiraud avec irritation.

\- A toi de voir, répondit Tooru avec désinvolture, mais tu vas manquer quelque chose, crois-moi, il eut un sourire rêveur, je me souviens des doux moments que j'avais partagé avec Iwa-chan à cette époque. Aaaaah, c'était torri...

-... C'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir, le coupa Tobio en rougissant.

Tooru émit un soupir à fendre l'âme. Qu'est-ce que Tobio-chan pouvait être innocent de ce coté-là mais bon il pouvait le comprendre. L'initiation amoureuse pouvait durer une voire plusieurs nuits selon les affinités. C'était le passage obligé pour un roi s'il voulait établir son harem car il se devait de traiter les concubins avec considération et de matriser l'art de la sensualité avant de choisir celui avec lequel il conceverait son enfant durant les chaleurs.

Il espérait toutefois que Tobio eut un bon partenaire pour en profiter pleinement.

La nuit tombée, Tobio se sécha une fois sorti de son bain et se vêtit d'une simple tunique longue de couleur bleue avant de se rendre dans sa chambre. Son palais comptait peu de domestiques, Kunimi étant l'omega chargé de la gestion de ces derniers tandis que son compagnon alpha Kindaichi commandait la garde. Il remarqua Sugawara-san en train d'errer dans le couloir, l'air soucieux en train de regarder distraitement le ciel nocturne depuis les arcades. "Qu'y a-t-il, Sugawara-san?, demanda-t-il en le rejoignant.

\- Oh, Tobio-sama, sursauta Koushi avant de se reprendre avec une mine plus rembrunie, bon, je ne vais rien vous cacher mais plusieurs rois des royaumes voisins souhaitent que vous ayez un harem et m'ont envoyé une liste de candidats potentiels provenant de leurs cités."

Tobio connaissait leurs intentions : excepté Oikawa-san, Sawamura-san et Ennoshita-san qui furent ses seuls alliés, les autres dirigeants guettaient la moindre opportunité d'annexer son royaume aux leurs. Il ne se cachait pas que sa cité était modeste comparée aux autres mais il ne souhaitait en aucun cas tomber dans leurs pièges perfides. "Je leur transmettrai un message évasif comme quoi vous êtes occupé en ce moment et que vous ne pouvez recevoir personne, annonça alors le djinn de l'eau pour le rassurer. Tobio-sama avait tendence à être trop direct dans ses missives.

\- Merci Sugawara-san, fit Tobio en contemplant brièvement les étoiles brillant dans le ciel.

\- Je ne fais que mon devoir, Tobio-sama, répliqua Koushi avec un petit sourire, sur ce je vous laisse et je vous souhaite une bonne nuit."

Cependant, lorsqu'il se retourna pour se rendre de nouveau à son étude, le djinn de l'eau crut entendre l'écho d'un léger tintillement. Non, ce n'est que le fruit de mon imagination, se dit-il en secouant la tête. Il avait une lettre importante à rédiger donc ce n'était pas le moment de tergiverser. Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'il serait capable de... Je verrai ça plus tard. Koushi décida alors de ne plus y penser et partit dans son bureau pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il devait faire.

Au même moment, Tobio s'était dévêtu après avoir fait brûler son encensoir posé près de la grande baie qui offrait un vaste panorama sur la cité qu'il devait protéger en plus de la diriger d'une main de maitre. Le noiraud s'allongea dans les coussins en se recouvrant d'un long drap de satin bleu nuit qui glissa agréablement sur sa peau.

Les nuits étaient froides dans ces contrées désertiques mais Tobio y était habitué donc dormir sans le moindre vêtement ne lui posait aucun souci. Le souverain omega commença à s'assoupir en humant le doux parfum de rose provenant de l'encensoir qui le berça doucement dans le sommeil. Il fut tellement détendu dans cette atmosphère relaxante qu'il se rendit à peine compte des petits effleurements le long de ses cuisses fuselées. "Mmmmm."

Tobio voulut se retourner mais les caresses se firent ensuite plus taquines quand ses jambes furent écartées doucement. Une sensation agréablement chaude et humide se mit à parcourir l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant que des doigts effleurèrent son... Attends, je ne rêve pas là! Tobio ouvrit subitement les yeux pour découvrir que quelqu'un s'était faufilé sous son drap. "Qui es-tu?, grogna-t-il en soulevant violemment sa couverture pour rencontrer des yeux ambrés mutins et interrogateurs.

Ce pervers semblait plus jeune que lui, plus petit aussi et ces cheveux... Ça me rappelle les fruits de mon orangeraie. Et pas que sa chevelure, son odeur aussi. Pourtant le corps nu de ce dernier paraissait plus massif que le sien et cette peau légèrement halée... Tiens, c'était quoi ce pendentif contre son torse? Un soleil, on dirait. Bon, il le trouvait adorable à y regarder de plus près mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi il s'était faufilé dans sa couche pour le tripoter.

Toutefois, Tobio eut vite sa réponse. "Moi, c'est Shouyou Hinata, se présenta-t-il en faisant tintiller les petites clochettes de ses bracelets dorés autour de ses poignets, je suis ici pour votre initiation, Tobio-sama, expliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire, Suga-san ne vous l'a pas dit?

\- Euh non... Attends une minute, tu es un alpha!?, se rendit compte Tobio.

\- Eh ouiiii!, répondit jovialement Shouyou, et je suis là pour... Aiiiiieuh!, geignit-il au moment où Tobio lui empoigna la tête.

\- Hors de question, réfusa Tobio en se levant pour s'habiller, et je vais voir Sugawara-san pour lui demander pourquoi il...?" Le noiraud s'interrompit quand Hinata l'enlaça par la taille et le fit basculer sur les coussins. Bon sang, il est petit mais il a une sacrée force. "Hé, lâche-moi, imbécile!, grommela le noiraud en lui empoignant de nouveau la tête.

\- Maiiis, on ne va pas réveiller Suga-san maintenant, insista Hinata en le maintenant, et puis si vous voulez, on ne fait rien tant qu'on ne le verra pas, d'accord? Juste des calins, c'est tout."

Tobio ne put refuser à la vue de ses iris ambres toutes innocents. Cet alpha mignon lui faisait predre ses moyens avec ses yeux de chien battus. "J'accepte mais si tu tentes quoique ce soit, je te vire.

\- Oui, Tobio-sama, fit Hinata avec un doux sourire chaleureux qui le désarma encore plus.

Ce fut ainsi que Tobio passa sa première nuit avec cet alpha étrange qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire des petits calins en dormant, la tête nichée contre son torse, sa joue se frottant contre sa peau. L'omega trouvait ça agréable malgré tout et se surprit à lui caresser les cheveux roux avant de s'endormir à son tour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou à tous, voici la suite. Merci NanouLuce de ta review. Bonne lecture :)

Le lendemain matin, Shouyou ouvrit lentement les yeux pour découvrir que Tobio-sama avait déserté sa couche. "Mince, je voulais lui faire un petit bisou du matin, fit-il avec une moue déçue. Ceci dit, le voyage d'hier avait été fatiguant donc ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il se soit assoupi comme une souche quelques minutes après s'être réfugié dans les bras de Tobio-sama. En tous cas, il est vraiment beau vu de près, pensa le roux avec un sourire énamouré, et il sent vraiment bon.

Shouyou huma un instant les légers effluves de jamin qui embaumait le drap dont il était recouvert. "Et si j'allais le voir?, se dit-il avec enthousiasme en se levant quand l'arrivée d'un visage familier dans la grande chambre le fit sursauter. "Aaah! Euh, bonjour Suga-san, salua-t-il en se grattant la tête d'un air gêné, euuuh, je...

-... C'est de ma faute, le coupa gentiment Koushi, après tout, je n'aurais pas du te conter autant de choses sur cet endroit, il prit un air plus sérieux, Akaashi est-il au courant?

\- Ben... Disons que j'ai préféré ne rien lui dire et comme il est très occupé en ce moment, euh, j'en ai profité, répondit Shouyou en fuyant son regard, et ne lui dis rien, s'il te plait.

\- Mon rôle est désormais de veiller sur Tobio-sama, le rassura le djinn de l'eau avec un doux sourire, donc je ne le mettrai pas au courant bien que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne sache tout."

Shouyou déglutit à cette pensée. Akaashi-san pouvait être très effrayant lorsqu'il était contrarié, toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de s'apesentir là-dessus. "Es-tu sûr de vouloir prendre en charge l'initiation de mon maitre, Hinata?, lui demanda Sugawara d'une voix inquiète, tu es tout aussi novice que lui à ce sujet.

\- Atsumu-san m'a donné beaucoup de conseils donc je suis paré, déclara le roux d'un ton confiant en levant son pouce.

\- C'est ce que je craignais, marmonna Koushi en secourant la tête avant de poursuivre à voix haute, il vaut mieux que tu suives ton coeur pour ce genre de choses et surtout d'être attentif aux attentes de Tobio-sama. C'est l'alpha qui doit se plier aux désirs de l'omega et non l'inverse." Il avait déjà eu du mal à cacher sa surprise lorsque Tobio-sama lui avait annoncé la venue de Hinata dans sa chambre et ce n'était guère conseillé d'éveiller encore plus la suspicion du roi.

De toute manière, Hinata avait l'air d'avoir compris le message vu son air penaud. Il avait aussi une autre question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais il s'était promis de se focaliser sur son rôle de conseiller pour le moment. Peut-être plus tard. "Bien, maintenant que cette histoire est réglée, je vais retourner voir Tobio-sama voir s'il a besoin d'une quelconque insistance. Il vaut mieux que tu attendes le soir avant de le revoir, conseilla-t-il ensuite au roux, il y a quelques soucis avec d'autres cités du fait qu'il n'a aucun harem et je dois dire que ton arrivée ici tombe bien en fin de compte.

\- Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire?, s'enquit Shouyou avec inquiétude en faisant secouer ses bracelets pour faire tintiller ses clochettes.

\- Si tu interviens, Akaashi-san te repérera en clin d'oeil, fit Sugwara avec un petit sourire, nous arriverons à gérer ce problème, ne te fais pas de mourron là-dessus. Profites-en pour visiter la cité."

Shouyou lui rendit son sourire en se rapprochant de la loggia baignée par les rayons du soleil qui furent haut dans le ciel. A peine se tint-il sous cette douce et chaude lueur matinale qu'un sarouel orangé, de longs rubans de même couleur attachés à ses bracelets à clochettes aux poignets ainsi que d'autres dorés ornant cette fois-ci ses bras apparurent en guise de vêtements. "Ouaaaah! Cette cité est quand même grande vue d'ici, s'émerveilla-t-il avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord d'une des arcades formant les fenêtres, c'est parti!, s'écria-t-il après en sautant depuis la rambarde.

Koushi eut un petit rire en voyant le roux disparaitre depuis le rebord de la loggia. Hinata était toujours aussi plein de vie et peut-être que sa personnalité pétulante aiderait Tobio-sama à s'ouvrir un peu, après tout.

Au même moment, Tobio acheva de rédiger les accords commerciaux que Sugawara-san lui avait envoyé. Il préférait s'occuper de ce genre d'affaires plutôt que des propositions concernant les alphas à abriter dans un éventuel harem. Le noiraud avait laissé Hinata dormir à son réveil et il ne se cachait pas qu'il avait aimé admirer cet alpha rentre-dedans mais tout aussi adorable dans son sommeil.

Sugawara-san lui avait expliqué la situation en s'excusant de son étourderie donc il n'avait pas à se soucier là-dessus. Toutefois, le roi redoutait un peu le commencement de son initiation à vrai dire. Oikawa-san lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas avoir peur à ce sujet mais Sawamura-san l'avait prévenu aussi que tout dépendait de l'alpha choisi. De toute manière, si un alpha attentait au roi ou à la reine omega lors de l'initiation, celui-ci se faisait émasculer si c'était un homme et emprisonner dans le cas d'une femme.

Je ne pense pas que Hinata soit du genre à être brutal, pensa-t-il en posant les feuilles de papyrus sur le coin de son pupitre, il a beau avoir été rentre-dedans... Le roux avait été très affectueux lorsqu'il lui avait fait des calins. Ses joues s'enflammèrent légèrement et son coeur se réchauffait au souvenir de la nuit dernière. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que son sommeil fut aussi apaisant. Toutefois, la voix de Kunimi le tira de sa rêverie. "Tobio-sama, Kindaichi m'a demandé de vous prévenir qu'il y a une cohue en ville, devant la fontaine de la place du marché. Doit-il s'en occuper?

\- Non, je vais voir ça moi-même, répondit Tobio en se levant, je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose de grave." Autrement, Sugawara-san l'aurait prévenu et son intuition lui disait que Hinata devait être derrière tout ça.

La grande fontaine publique était la fierté de sa cité. Grâce à la magie de Sugawara-san, celle-ci ne s'épuisait jamais et les habitants pouvaient ainsi récupérer une eau d'une grande pureté pour leurs foyers.

De même que Tobio l'avait construite lui-même avec les maçons de la ville et quelques gardes pour ensuite la décorer de jolies mosaïques faites de céramique et de lapis-lazuli. Il en était fier personnellement. La senteur d'oragne qui lui titilla les narines au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la fontaine confirmait ce qu'il avait deviné. Des gens s'étaient attroupés à l'écoute de tintillements de clochettes puis... Le noiraud ne fut pas le seul à être émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait.

Hinata dansait, les yeux fermés, sur le rebord de la fontaine, en sautillant sur la pointe des pieds tout en faisant tourner les rubans oranges en remuant délicatement ses poignets dont les bracelets émirent une multitude de petits sons féériques. Puis il leva gracieusement une jambe en tournoyant doucement sur lui-même, les rubans entourant sa silhouette lors de sa ronde, telle une bourrasque aux nuances orangées.

Tobio fut abasourdi par sa beauté, par sa grace et il crut sentir son coeur fondre lorsqu'il vit le doux sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lorsqu'il acheva cette belle et envoûtante danse et le noiraud se surprit de se perdre dans des nuances fauves teintées de petites touches mordorées. "Bonjour Tobio-sama, salua le roux en sautant de la fontaine.

Shouyou avait voulu égayer un peu l'ambiance de la cité bien que tout le monde avait déjà l'air heureux à la base. Tobio est vraiment un bon roi. Le souverain sursauta un peu à son appel puis il se rendit compte que le public improvisé de Hinata s'était retourné vers lui. "Vous êtes là, majesté?, s'enquit une jeune fille.

\- Vous connaissez ce magnifique danseur?, demanda ensuite un vieil homme.

Tobio fut alors assailli de questions de toutes parts sous l'oeil amusé de Shouyou qui rigola face à son air désemparé.

Ce fut ainsi que le roi Tobio Kageyama dut faire l'annonce officielle qu'il avait maintenant un prétendant susceptible de devenir bientôt comme son compagnon. Le peuple encensa d'ailleurs son choix, trouvant Hinata très gentil et respirant la joie de vivre. Sugawara-san ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle une fois le roux et lui rentrés au palais. Hinata était parti au jardin pendant qu'il s'était rendu dans le bureau de son conseiller.

"Au moins, les souverains des autres royaumes vous laisseront tranquille, fit-il en essuyant la larme qui menaçait de couler de son oeil, par contre, Daichi risque de vous rendre une petite visite bientôt s'il l'apprend.

\- Ça ne fait aucun doute, affirma Tobio en hochant la tête, et je crains sa venue." Daichi-san n'était pas la cause de son inquiétude à proprement parler mais la venue de son favori numéro deux.

\- Tout ira bien, le tranquilisa Koushi, et maintenant que l'annonce a été faite, pourquoi ne pas faire plus connaissance avec Hinata? Je m'occupe de rédiger une annonce officielle pour que les cités qui vous harcèlent en aient vent. D'ailleurs, j'hésite à en envoyer une à Oikawa-san aussi.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu lui en envoies une, répliqua Tobio, le connaissant, il serait capable de piquer une crise juste parce que Daichi-san a appris la nouvelle avant lui.

\- Vous n'avez pas tort là-dessus, affirma Sugawara-san avec un petit sourire, je m'y attèle.

\- Merci, Sugawara-san, fit Tobio avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre l'alpha roux. Le noiraud se rendit donc au jardin où il chercha Hinata des yeux. "Mais où peut bien être cet imbécile?, grommela-t-il quand soudain il entendit des petits frémissements provenant de son orangeraie.

Tobio trouva alors un Hinata assis sur une branche d'un de ses orangers. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?, cria-t-il en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Ça se voit, non? Je cueille quelques oranges, répondit Shouyou en sautant de l'arbre une fois sa cueillette terminée, tenez, prenez-en une. Ça va vous rafraichir.

\- Merci, marmonna le roi omega en détournant son regard avec gêne. Mis à part Sugawara-san, personne ne l'avait traité de cette manière depuis longtemps, Kindaichi et Kunimi ne se contentant de ne faire que leurs devoirs. Sa mère avait décidé de partir pour une autre cité une fois qu'il eut pris la succession, le palais lui rappelant certainement la présence de son père. "Au fait, poursuivit-il en épluchant l'orange pendant qu'ils se rendirent sous l'arcade donnant sur le jardin, d'où viens-tu?"

Il vit Hinata se raidir un peu suite à cette question. "Euuuh, d'une cité assez lointaine, répondit vaguement Shouyou en croquant dans un quartier d'orange, quand j'ai entendu que vous n'aviez pas de favori, ni de harem, je suis parti tenter ma chance, quoi, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire, je vous ai croisé une fois quand vous étiez en déplacement dans ma cité et vous m'avez plu dès le premier regard."

Bon, cette partie-là avait été plus ou moins inventée. Oui, il avait été séduit par Tobio dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui et non, ce n'était pas tout à fait dans les mêmes circonstances. Shouyou s'en voulait de lui cacher la vérité de la sorte mais il attendrait que son initiation s'achève avant de tout lui dire. Par contre, voir le noiraud rougir timidement suite à sa déclaration lui donna l'envie de précipiter les choses.

Il le trouvait si mignon avec ses expressions à moitié gênées et à moitié renfrognées. Ça me donne encore plus l'envie de faire des calins. "Dites, Tobio-sama, murmura-t-il en lui prenant la main après avoir terminé de manger son orange, est-ce qu'on est obligés d'attendre la nuit pour commencer l'initiation?"

Tobio était en train d'avaler le dernier morceau de son orange lorsque Hinata lui posa la question. Ses yeux croisèrent alors des pupilles ambres assombries par une émotion qui le fit frémir mais pas dans le mauvais sens. Les effluves sucrés et acidulés de l'orange l'embaumait maintenant et se mêlant à sa propre fragrance de jasmin. La tension fut palpable dans l'air, l'atmosphère plus lourde et la chaleur qu'il commençait à ressentir sous ce regard de braise troublant ne fut pas seulement au soleil de fin de matinée. "Allons dans ma chambre, chuchota-t-il en lui serrant la main dans la sienne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. Je suis désolée, je comptais ne faire que deux chapitre mais l'histoire s'est développée un peu plus au fil de mon écriture (ça m'arrive de temps en temps) donc il y en aura trois à la place. On se revoit donc bientôt avec du lime et du lemon. ;) A bientôt. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici la suite et fin de la fic. Bonne lecture. :)

Tobio se laissa aller en s'allongeant sur les coussins une fois s'être dévêtu et attendit que Hinata le rejoignit, une légère anxiété se faisant sentir. C'était la première fois qu'il laissait un alpha le toucher après tout et même s'il parvenait à surmonter seul les chaleurs, le noiraud ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser un peu quant à ce qui va se passer maintenant.

Sa mère lui avait maintes fois déclaré que l'initiation était une étape très importante pour un omega de sang royal et qu'elle aboutissait à termes sur un mariage si celui-ci s'entendait avec l'alpha en charge de lui apprendre les arts de l'amour. Certes, certains souverains y voyaient plutôt un moment à passer avant d'ouvrir leur harem mais Tobio souhaitait surtout subir cette épreuve le plus vite possible pour s'en débarasser.

Toutefois, le fait que ce fut quelqu'un comme Hinata qui le fit avec lui le rassura quand même. Le roux s'était d'ailleurs allongé à coté de lui pour mieux le contempler de haut en bas. Son regard scrutateur l'agaça au plus haut point :"Arrête de me mater comme ça, grommela-t-il en lui empoignant la tête.

\- Aiiiie!, s'écria Hinata en tentant de lui arracher la main de ses cheveux, c'est juste que je vous trouve magnifique. Et puis, j'ai bien le droit de vous regarder, non?"

Tobio retira sa main en fuyant son regard en rougissant. "Oui mais moi, ça me gêne. Déjà que n'ai pas l'habitude de fréquenter un alpha, alors me laisser toucher par un...

\- C'est la première fois aussi pour moi, vous savez?, se confia Shouyou avec un petit sourire embarassé.

Tobio arqua un sourcil suite à cette révélation. Au moins, ça le rassurait dans un sens que Hinata fut aussi novice que lui. Toutefois, une éventuelle maladresse de sa part n'était pas à écarter. Bon, autant lui faire confiance, pensa-t-il quand même, j'ai peur de le regretter mais... Quelque chose dans les yeux de Hinata le poussaient à vouloir se donner à lui. Une petite étincelle dans son regard à la fois docile et indomptée, douce et sauvage.

Son coeur manqua un battement quand le roux se mit au-dessus de lui pour l'enfoncer un peu plus dans les coussins lui servant de couche. Leurs peaux légèrement ruisselantes de sueur s'effleurèrent doucement avant de glisser l'une contre l'autre, leurs odeurs se mêlèrent imperceptiblement dans l'air en une senteur délicatement florale avec une petite note acidulée.

Tobio se mordit la lèvre lorsque Shouyou approcha ses lèvres contre son oreille, de doux frissons parcourant son corps lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud suivi d'un petit murmure rauque :"Je peux?" Le noiraud hocha la tête en l'inclinant ensuite un peu en émettant un petit soupir quand le roux se mit à couvrir sa joue de petits baisers avant que ses lèvres gourmandes se dirigent vers son cou qui mordilla légèrement. "Nnnn." Ses yeux se fermèrent au moment où Shouyou s'aventura plus bas en usant de sa langue, léchant la moindre parcelle de peau à sa portée.

L'omega se cambra lorsque l'alpha se mit à aspirer tour à tour les bourgeons de chair, ses mains plongeant dans les mèches rousses. Ces décharges de plaisir qu'il ressentait à chaque nouvelle caresse, c'était... Je ne savais pas que cela pouvait être aussi bon, pensa-t-il en ouvrant les yeux sur Shouyou qui avait maintenant délaissé son torse pour poursuivre son exploration plus bas, parsemant son ventre de baisers jusqu'à atteindre sa virilité durcie.

Le sourire de l'alpha s'élargit à la vue de l'omega totalement à l'abandon, les joues rouges et les prunelles océanes dans le vague. "C'est bon, Tobio-sama?, se risqua-t-il quand même de demander.

Le noiraud mit un temps avant de répondre. "A ton avis, imbécile?, grommela-t-il en écartant davantage ses jambes, continue." Shouyou opina de la tête avec un grand sourire. "Oui, Tobio-sama." Il prit ensuite le membre de l'omega en bouche, satisfait du gémissement qu'il entendit après. Tobio plongea les mains dans les cheveux de l'alpha quand celui-ci commença à aller et venir, doucement, délicatement, le dégustant de haut en bas, le léchant aussi de temps en temps, ce qui l'excita encore plus.

L'omega fut tellement perdu dans ces sensations nouvelles qu'il se rendit à peine compte du doigt qui tâtait doucement son intimité devenue humide avant d'y entrer lentement, presqu'avec hésitation. "Oh." Shouyou leva les yeux pour voir si Tobio fut mal à l'aise avec ce qu'il était en train de lui faire. Le roux bougea donc légèrement son doigt en lui. "C'est bon, Tobio si je te fais ça?, demanda-t-il en cessant de flatter sa friandise.

Le noiraud répondit en hochant la tête tout en bougeant son bassin pour ressentir davantage le contact. Shouyou prit ça comme un encouragement et ajouta un second doigt tout en goutant de nouveau la virilité de l'omega puis en usant seulement de sa langue cette fois-ci sur un endroit beaucoup plus sensible.

Tobio ouvrit les yeux en poussant un cri face à ce qu'il ressentait maintenant : Shouyou le touchait profondément de l'intérieur tout en laissant à l'extérieur des trainées brûlantes sur les parties les plus intimes de lui-même. "Shou...you... Oh! Je vais..." C'en fut trop pour lui. Il céda à une jouissance beaucoup plus forte que durant ses chaleurs. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça auparavant, c'était tellement...

Le roux retira doucement ses doigts pendant qu'il reprit son souffle. "Ça va?, s'enquit quand ensuite le petit alpha en se mettant à coté de lui. Tobio avait l'air d'avoir ressenti beaucoup de plaisir mais il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche. L'omega le prit à la place dans ses bras avant de glisser sa main entre leurs deux ventres pour empoigner délicatement la virilité du plus petit. "Mais...

\- A ton tour maintenant, déclara Tobio avec un petit sourire qui fit frissonner Shouyou. Il devrait sourire plus souvent, ça le rend plus sexy...Ahn! Le noiraud avait débuté ses vas et vients tout en l'étreignant contre lui de son autre bras. "To...bio...

\- Laisse-toi aller Shouyou, sussura Tobio d'une voix rauque de désir, tu t'es occupé de moi donc maintenant laisse-moi faire."

L'alpha nicha sa tête alors contre le torse ferme et en profita pour suçoter le bourgeon de chair à sa portée. "Mmm." Tobio se mordit les lèvres et accèlera la cadence tandis que le roux s'était mis à onduler des hanches pour plus de contact. La pression se fit plus forte au creux de ses reins au fur et à mesure que cette paume à la fois chaude et un peu calleuse le caressait avec plus de vigueur. Shouyou finit alors par venir en se déversant sur cette main qui lui avait fait tant de bien. "C'était super bon, fit-il en donnant un dernier coup de langue sur le téton durci légèrement rouge, et désolé pour...

\- Non... J'ai aimé ça, le coupa Tobio en s'empourprant légèrement. Au point qu'il en était encore excité d'ailleurs. Si son initiation se poursuivait de cette façon alors l'omega ne niait pas qu'il en voulait encore. De toute manière, c'était à lui d'en décider mais il voulut quand même prendre aussi les désirs de Shouyou en considération. Sinon, je ne serais pas mieux que certains rois omegas qui traitent les alphas de leur harem comme des jouets et leurs favoris comme de simples trophées. Le gargouillis émanant de leurs deux ventres le tira de ses pensées.

C'est vrai qu'Atsumu-san m'avait dit que ce genre d'activités creusait, pensa Shouyou avec amusement. Tobio continuait de le tenir dans ses bras et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de humer son odeur de jasmin tellement apaisante. J'aimerai rester comme ça pour toujours, se dit-il en se blotissant davantage contre le noiraud, mais j'ai faim. Cependant, Tobio lui proposa une idée plus qu'alléchante au vu de l'état d'excitation de ce dernier. Il sentit que le membre de l'omega s'était raffermi contre son bas-ventre. "On prend un bain et après on mange?, s'enquit donc Tobio, je demanderai au cuisinier de faire une bonne tajine.

\- D'accord, Tobio-sama, accepta Shouyou, comme ça, je m'occuperai de vous pendant le bain. Qu'en dites-vous?" Tobio hocha silencieusement la tête, impatient de ressentir de nouveau les mains de l'alpha sur lui.

Le souverain omega passa les jours suivants en alternant entre ses obligations royales et les nuits en compagnie de Shouyou dont il s'enticha de plus en plus avec le temps au point d'en être profondément attaché.

Ils apprirent ainsi à mieux se connaitre au travers de leurs chamailleries, de leurs discussions tout en s'explorant l'un l'autre durant des séances d'initiation. Lors de ces petits instants charnels, chacun traita l'autre comme son égal en étant attentif au plaisir de chacun malgré les petits défis qu'ils se lançaient des fois. Ils n'avaient cependant jamais été jusqu'au bout.

De plus, Shouyou restait toujours évasif au sujet de sa cité natale et Tobio se demandait pourquoi il lui cachait ça. Sugawara-san avait aussi éludé la question à son grand désarroi toutefois la venue de Sawamura-san dans son palais l'empêcha d'y penser pour le moment.

Shouyou le lui dirait bien un jour, du moins il l'espèrait parce que plus le temps passait, plus il désirait secrètement d'en faire son compagnon mais pour l'instant, il se préparait plutôt à l'arrivée de Sawamura-san. Celui-ci se rendit à son palais en début d'après-midi et comme il s'y attendait, ses favoris l'avaient suivi. "Je me demande pourquoi tu es venu avec nous, Tsukki, rétorqua Kuroo en toisant le blond d'un oeil torve, je pensais que tu ne supportais pas Kageyama.

\- J'étais juste curieux au sujet de l'alpha qui a malencontrueusement choisi d'être avec lui, répliqua Tsukishima avec un rictus moqueur, et aussi pour te garder à l'oeil. Rustre comme tu es, tu serais capable d'avoir une attitude primitive digne d'un alp...

-... Taisez-vous vous deux, se fâcha Daichi en leur lançant à chacun un regard noir qui les calma, modérez-vous un peu devant Kageyama. Excuse-les, fit-il plus calmement à l'adresse du noiraud, ils sont pénibles des fois.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit Tobio en les guidant jusqu'au jardin intérieur, j'espère que le voyage n'a pas été trop éreintant.

\- Non, tout s'est bien passé, le rassura Daichi, Suga est là?" Le djinn de l'eau et lui étaient des connaissances de longue date.

\- Oui, répondit le noiraud dès qu'ils franchirent l'arcade pour s'installer sous la devanture faite de draps bleutés présente dehors pour se mettre à l'abri du soleil, il passera vous voir dès qu'il aura fini de... Ah te voilà, Shouyou.

\- Oui, déclara le roux en le rejoignant dehors, Suga-san m'a dit que les invités étaient là..., il s'interrompit un court instant à la vue de Tsukishima avant de reprendre rapidement en se présentant, enchanté Sawamura-san, je suis Shouyou Hinata, le favori de Tobio-sama.

\- Daichi Sawamura, le roi de la cité de Karasuno, se présenta à son tour Daichi en lui serrant la main, ravi de te connaitre. Les deux hommes qui m'accompagnent sont mes favoris, Kuroo et Tsukishima. Ils adorent embêter les gens à leur manière mais ils sont gentils.

\- Oooh, ce n'est pas gentil ça, Daichi-sama, se renfrogna gentiment Tetsurou tandis que Kei remonta ses lunettes en rougissant légèrement, mais content de te connaitre, Chibi-chan.

\- Tiens, je vois Sugawara-san qui arrive, remarqua le blond en se rapprochant du roux qui se crispa légèrement, Hinata et moi allons vous laisser converser tranquillement.

\- C'est bizarre venant de toi, Tsukki, le taquina Tetsurou avec un sourire moqueur, je pensais que tu allais encore nous coller, histoire de surveiller mes faits et gestes.

\- Je suis curieux de savoir si son altesse Kageyama ne martyrise pas son favori avec son caractère autoritaire, affirma Kei en jetant un regard froid à l'interessé, et je te conseille de profiter de ces instants de liesse, Kuroo-san."

Tobio se permit de ne pas répondre aux provocations de Tsukishima pour une fois, il fut par contre intrigué par le fait que Shouyou avait l'air de connaitre le djinn de la lune. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression mais le roux avait un peu blémi à la vue du blond. Cependant, il décida de lui poser la question plus tard, sa conversation avec Sawamura étant la priorité en ce moment. Aux dernières nouvelles, Oikawa-san attendait enfin son héritier d'où le fait qu'il n'avait pu venir et les autres cités furent en effervescence suite à l'annonce publique que ce dernier avait faite.

Au moins, les autres rois le laissaient en paix.

Pendant ce temps dans une des salles de réception, Kei était en train de sermonner un Shouyou des plus déconfits. "Tu es bien imprudent, je dois te dire, invectiva froidement le blond, aurais-tu oublié tes responsabilités?

\- Hé! Il faut bien que je choisisse mon compagnon moi aussi, s'insurgea le roux en faisant tintiller ses clochettes, pourquoi tu as le droit de partir pour faire ton choix et pas moi?

\- Parce que contrairement à toi, moi, je ne suis pas devenu... Désolé, s'excusa-t-il ensuite en voyant combien Hinata était triste, ce que je viens de dire était égoiste de ma part.

\- De nous deux, tu as eu le plus de chance, c'est tout, constata Shouyou d'une voix teintée d'amertume, quoique tu dois te coltiner un autre alpha en plus.

\- Oui mais je m'y suis fait, dit placidement Kei en haussant les épaules, cela n'empêche pas Daichi de m'aimer non plus et être à ses cotés suffit à mon bonheur.

\- Je ressens la même chose avec Tobio, renchérit le roux avec un petit sourire tout en leur servant le thé, et j'espère qu'Akaashi-san comprendra ça.

\- Il a beau être sévère, c'est quelqu'un d'intègre, le rassura le blond en prenant la tasse une fois remplie, tu n'as pas à t'en faire."

Koushi avait entendu la conversation depuis l'alcove avant de partir rejoindre Daichi. Il se doutait que Tsukishima allait poser des questions à Hinata donc il était parti les espionner un peu en prétextant qu'il était parti voir Kunimi au sujet du service des collations pour les deux rois. Si jamais Akaashi était d'humeur moins clémente, il en assumerait le blâme.

Le djinn de l'eau eut un léger malaise qui se dissipa rapidement une fois qu'il retourna au jardin pour rejoindre Tobio-sama et Daichi. Non, je ne dois pas stresser, surtout dans l'état où je suis maintenant. Tout ira bien. Sauf qu'il remarqua que l'odeur de Tobio-sama se fit un peu plus prononcée. Mmmm, l'initiation va se terminer plus vite que prévu.

Celle prenait fin quand l'omega s'unissait avec l'alpha de son choix. Après, il ne devait pas être obligatoirement en chaleurs mais connaissant la droiture de Tobio-sama, son roi patientait justement ce moment propice pour l'achever. Ses sentiments envers Hinata avaient évolués depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient et Koushi craignait que la situation de l'alpha n'en devienne que plus compliquée. Nous verrons ça avec Akaashi dès qu'il sera là, pensa-t-il avant de s'asseoir sur un coussin à coté de Tobio pour rejoindre la discussion que celui-ci avait avec Daichi et Kuroo.

Le soir, Tobio se rendit dans sa chambre après s'être délassé dans le grand bassin où il avait l'habitude de se baigner. Il remarqua que sa température avait un peu augmenté, signe que ses chaleurs approchaient mais il n'en eut cure. Le roi omega avait déjà choisi son futur compagnon.

Le noiraud le trouva d'ailleurs assis sur la rambarde de sa loggia en train de regarder la lune dans le ciel d'un air à la fois pensif et mélancolique. "Tout va bien, Shouyou?, demanda-t-il en le rejoignant. Le roux tourna les yeux vers lui un instant, une tendre émotion se lisant dans ses iris ambres. Simplement vêtu d'une longue tunique blanche qui mettait en valeur son corps élancé, Tobio-sama était la personne la plus belle qu'il eut jamais vu. "Tu es magnifique, chuchota-t-il en se réfugiant dans ses bras, je ne veux pas te quitter, Tobio.

\- Moi non plus Shouyou, murmura le noiraud en respirant la senteur sucrée et légèrement acide de l'orange émanant de la chevelure rousse, et c'est pour ça que je veux que tu fasses de moi ton compagnon ce soir. Mes chaleurs sont sur le point de se produire.

\- Mais..., commença à le contredire Shouyou, tu ne sais pas qui je suis et...

\- Je m'en fous, le coupa Tobio en le regardant droit dans les yeux, et ça m'importe peu. Je t'aime Shouyou Hinata."

L'alpha roux sentit les larmes sur le point de couler en se noyant dans les prunelles azures pleines d'affection et d'une détermination sans faille. S'il avait bien une chose qu'il avait apprise au sujet de Tobio à son contact, c'était qu'il n'était pas le genre à revenir sur une décision. "Moi aussi je t'aime Tobio, murmura Shouyou d'une voix tremblotante, mais sache que je suis..."

Ses mots moururent ensuite sur une paire de lèvres happant les siennes en un baiser sans concession, à la fois tendre et passionné. L'alpha n'émit plus aucune réticence à cet instant, il se perdit dans la chaleur qu'il ressentit à ce moment-là, se délectant de la sensation des lèvres de Tobio contre les siennes avant qu'une langue taquine se fraya un chemin dans sa bouche entrouverte. Ils firent jouer leurs langues sensuellement en les faisant s'enrouler, se frotter l'une contre l'autre puis ils avancèrent jusqu'à la couche de l'omega en ne cessant de se donner baiser sur baiser.

Tobio se laissa tomber sur les coussins tout comme il leva ses bras afin que Shouyou retira sa tunique, le mettant ainsi à nu. Le roux se déshabilla à son tour puis le noiraud l'attira de nouveau à lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, plus brièvement cette fois-ci avant que Shouyou n'explore ce corps qu'il trouvait toujours aussi beau sous ses yeux, si doux sous ses doigts et si chaud sous sa langue.

Tobio l'encouragea de ses gémissements fièvreux, son désir devenant plus pressant en subissant ses chaleurs. Des effluves de jasmin emplirent la pière quand il stoppa son futur amant sur le point de le préparer à l'acte à venir. "Attends... Shouyou, lui dit-il avec une respiration haletante, j'en peux plus... là."

Le roux l'interrogea du regard au moment où il le fit s'asseoir puis le noiraud se mit à califourchon sur lui en prenant sa virilité tout en se positionnant. Shouyou le prit ensuite par les hanches pour aider l'omega dont la chaleur agŕeablement moite de son intimité enserra de plus en plus son membre jusqu'à ce qu'il fut totalement en lui. "Mmmm, ça y est, tu es en moi, gémit Tobio en soupirant d'aise, c'est si bon.

\- Oui, murmura Shouyou en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens, tu veux continuer?"

Tobio bougea son bassin en guise de réponse. Le roux imprima alors à son tour des coups de rein pendant qu'ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement tout en gémissant leur plaisir. La nuit était fraiche mais la température de la chambre avait monté d'un cran pendant leur union. Leurs corps enfiévrés ruisselant de sueur glissaient l'un contre l'autre au fur et à mesure que leur étreinte devenait plus intense, plus torride, le rythme de leurs ébats plus rapide.

Shouyou eut enfin cette envie primale propre aux alphas en rut à l'instant où il contempla Tobio qui s'étrécit autour de sa virilité, au bord de la jouissance. Son noeud s'enfla quand il le mordit au creux de son cou tandis que le noiraud vint en gémissant son nom. Le roux se déversa en lui dans un cri. Tous deux reprirent leurs souffles en souriant puis Tobio les fit basculer lentement sur les oreillers, le roux toujours ancré en lui. Shouyou commença alors à ressentir les sentiments de son compagnon, une joie indiscible envahit son coeur.

Je te dirai tout demain, Tobio, promis.

Tobio l'enlaça sans mot dire en lui adressant un sourire confiant.

Tu dois avoir une bonne raison pour ne rien me dire mais ça ne changera en rien mes sentiments.

Merci, fit Shouyou en posant un tendre baiser sur le torse du plus grand. Ils s'endormirent ensuite paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

"Hé, psssst! Shouyou-kun, réveille-toi."

Shouyou s'éveilla au son d'une voix familière quelques heures plus tard. Son noeud s'était rétracté et Tobio continua de dormir en le tenant dans ses bras. Le roux lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de se retirer doucement et se lever afin de savoir qui l'avait appelé. Une chance que le noiraud eut un sommeil profond, il ne voulait pas l'alerter. L'alpha se dirigea vers la loggia pour y découvrir un de ses amis omegas. "Atsumu-san, chuchota d'un air surpris, il s'est passé quelque chose?, demanda-t-il ensuite avec inquiétude.

\- T'inquiète, tout se passe bien de ce coté, le tranquilisa Atsumu, mais j'ai du mettre 'Samu au courant de ta fuite et il a prévenu Akaashi. Je suis désolé, mon frère peut être très persuasif.

\- Oui ça, je le sais, confirma Shouyou en poussant un soupir, il a même réussi à te trouver un compagnon. Ce n'est pas grave, Atsumu, murmura-t-il ensuite avec un sourire, grace à toi, j'ai pu avoir le temps de..." Un vent cinglant le coupa en même temps qu'il sortit Tobio de son sommeil. "Que se passe-t-il, Shouyou?, le questionna-t-il une fois levé et recouvert de son drap. Une violente bourrasque l'empêcha de s'approcher davantage de son compagnon avant de s'arrêter en faisant apparaitre un jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs, arborant une tunique tout aussi sombre.

"Miya-san, je te suggère de retourner à ton poste de garde, ordonna le djinn du vent d'une voix atone, à moins que tu souhaites que Kita-san soit au courant de ton escapade chez les humains.

\- Euh oui, tout de suite Akaashi, s'empressa d'accepter Atsumu avant que son corps ne s'éparpille en une multitude de poussières étincelantes, on se revoit là-bas, Shouyou-kun.

\- Ouais, à plus Atsumu-san, le salua le roux pour se faire ensuite tout petit sous le regard insondable de son conseiller, écoute Akaashi-san, se défendit-il, je sais que j'ai commis une boulette en partant mais maintenant, j'ai un compagnon, hein? Au fait, Kenma va bien?, s'enquit-il dans l'espoir de l'amadouer.

\- Kenma et notre fils se portent à merveille, merci, déclara Keiji en toisant Hinata et l'omega qui se tenait derrière lui, mais revenons au sujet qui nous importe en ce moment, continua-t-il d'un ton plus tranchant, à savoir votre évasion. Votre compagnon ici présent est-il au courant de votre identité?

\- Je comptais lui dire demain matin, déclara le roux avec sérieux, et puis je ne vois pas en quoi ça change la situation. Je sais qu'il faut que je retourne dans notre monde mais laisse-moi au moins expliquer à Tobio ma situation et ne blame pas Suga-san pour ça non plus, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne rien dire."

Akaashi les regarda tour à tour avant de pousser un soupir. "Soit, je ne dirai rien vu que vous avez rempli quand même la tache de trouver un compagnon et à vu de nez, de concevoir un héritier. Nous nous reverrons au palais."

Le djinn du vent disparut ensuite sous la forme d'une bourrasque laissant le couple seul. Shouyou se retourna en s'excusant. "Je suis désolé Tobio. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir réveillé et... Bon, notre conversation aura lieu plus tôt que prévu.

\- Vu le pouvoir de cet Akaashi, déduisit le noiraud pendant qu'ils retournèrent dans sa chambre, ça veut dire que tu es un djinn?

\- Je suis celui du soleil et un de deux rois qui gouvernent le monde d'où je viens, avoua Shouyou tandis qu'ils s'assirent dans les coussins, je suis le souverain du royaumes des djinns du Sud tandis que le grand frère de Tsukishima gouverne celui du Nord, son visage se rembrunit, un roi ne peut quitter le monde des djinns et doit se consacrer entièrement à son royaume. Moi, je n'ai jalais voulu être roi, raconta le roux en baissant les yeux, tout ce que je voulais, c'était de faire comme les autres djinns, allez dans votre monde et vous aider, réaliser des souhaits aussi. Suga-san m'a raconté beaucoup de choses au sujet des humains. Puis j'ai voulu voir la personne qu'il servait grace à la boule de cristal qui me sert à observer votre monde et je t'ai vu, ses joues s'empourprèrent, et je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je t'avoue que j'ai été content d'apprendre que tu n'avais aucun compagnon et pas d'harem."

Le djinn du soleil eut peur de la réaction de Tobio suite à son histoire mais l'omega le prit de nouveau dans ses bras pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Shouyou sentit aussi son coeur gonflé d'amour et de tendresse. "Nous allons nous arranger, murmura l'omega en lui embrassant le front, maintenant que nous sommes liés, hors de question que nous soyons séparés.

\- Oui, tu as raison, fit Shouyou en se blotissant contre lui.

Deux mois plus tard :

Koushi Sugawara trouva le palais bien vide quand il se rendit dans sa chambre. Il fallait dire que Tobio-sama était parti dans son monde avec Hinata depuis maintenant un mois et il reviendrait certainement après la naissance de leur enfant. La cité servait maintenant de passerelle entre le monde des djinns et celui-ci, devenant aussi le royaume le plus puissant de tous. Ainsi, tous les djinns ayant une mission chez les humains furent accueillis au palais de Tobio-sama en guise de pied-à-terre.

Les autres royaumes laissaient aussi son roi en paix depuis qu'ils eurent vent que le roi Tobio fut devenu le compagnon d'un des rois djinns. "En tous cas, il est heureux maintenant. J'en suis soulagé, se dit le djinn de l'eau en s'allongeant dans sa couche. Il fut sur le point de dormir quand soudain une gerbe de flamme apparut et se métamorphosa en une personne qu'il connaissait très bien. Son compagnon. "Tu as enfin pris ton congès, Morisuke, déclara Koushi en souriant amoureusement au djinn du feu qui s'allongea à ses cotés.

\- L'énergie magique de l'enfant de Kenma et d'Akaashi a été régulé et celui du compagnon de notre roi viendra au monde dans sept mois donc j'en profite un peu pour te voir. Shibayama surveille la grossesse de Tobio-sama à ma place.

\- Je suis si heureux de te revoir, murmura Koushi en serrant Morisuke contre lui, c'était quand même dur sans toi à mes cotés.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi Koushi, chuchota son compagnon en posant un petit baiser sur les lèvres, et toi aussi, ajouta-t-il en caressant le ventre légèrement arrondi de son omega.

Le djinn de l'eau se laissa aller contre lui en se disant que tout irait pour le mieux maintenant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se revoit pour la requête Omegaverse UshiTen et la suite d'Alter(s) Ego. A bientôt. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou, la suite bientôt. A bientôt. :)


End file.
